Songe d'une nuit d'hiver
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: [UA] Vous savez sans doute que d'étranges événements surviennent lorsque vous vous assoupissez à un croisement, la tête pleine de légendes, dans la nuit du solstice d'hiver. Roderich, pour sa part, l'ignorait.


Bien le bonjour ! Je suis de retour avec un petit projet inédit, désolée pour ceux qui attendraient encore Being A Dad !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le titre est une allusion à Shakespeare bien entendu.

Type : OS

Genre : aventure - magie - fantasy

Rating : K

Contexte : espace-temps médiéval indéterminé

Résumé : Vous savez sans doute que d'étranges événements surviennent lorsque vous vous assoupissez à un croisement, la tête pleine de légendes, dans la nuit du solstice d'hiver. Roderich, pour sa part, l'ignorait.

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm2g0yE1mmr9vbMKEN5V-SyB

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Songe d'une nuit d'hiver

Roderich soupira une énième fois face au croisement qui s'offrait à lui. Il était perdu, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. En quittant la ville le matin même, il avait décrété qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa carte, puisqu'il connaissait la région assez bien. C'était sans compter sur son sens de l'orientation douteux -même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais- et la neige qui altérait considérablement le paysage, en plus de ralentir sa progression. Sa carte au fin fond de son baluchon, et la nuit tombée, il se retrouvait donc à un croisement dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, ou en tout cas trop différent pour lui être d'une aide quelconque. Et il n'était pas question de retourner toutes ses affaires pour trouver la compilation de cartes qu'il avait confectionnée lui-même. Car il serait alors dans l'obligation de sortir vêtements, livres et provisions de leur contenant imperméable et alors, ô rage, ô désespoir, tout serait trempé par la neige en moins de temps qu'il ne vous en faut pour l'imaginer. Impossible.

Il décida donc de se résigner et d'accepter son destin qui, il fallait le dire, n'était pas brillant cette fois. Pas que Roderich n'en avait pas l'habitude : la vie d'érudit itinérant, voyageant de ville en ville pour consulter les ouvrages des maîtres les plus réputés du royaume, ou de charlatans qui prétendaient posséder un original de Virgile, en estimer la fiabilité et, le cas échéant, en retirer le plus d'informations possible pour en imprégner son esprit, ce n'était pas toujours facile. Ça n'était _jamais_ facile, mais la soif de connaissance et de science était plus forte que tout, et pour elles, Roderich était prêt à braver neige, tornades, croisements, cartes erronées, obscurité comme canicule. Il avait acquis une certaine réputation, qui plus était : personne dans le royaume ne pouvait se targuer d'être plus calé que lui en histoire, en astronomie, et bien sûr en légendes et mythes de toutes sortes, car c'était là son péché mignon. Toutefois, il était fatigué et dans l'incapacité de progresser. Aussi valait-il peut-être mieux s'arrêter là et ne reprendre la route qu'au matin, quand la lumière du jour lui viendrait en aide.

Il enjamba le talus qui délimitait la route à travers bois, et s'assit sur les racines d'un vieux chêne après les avoir déneigées tant bien que mal. Il déposa son gros sac à côté de lui et sa lanterne entre ses jambes croisées en tailleur, en espérant que la faible chaleur dégagée par la flamme réchaufferait quelque peu ses pieds, gelés à l'intérieur de ses hautes bottes de cuir qui avaient vu bien trop d'hivers déjà pour être encore tout à fait étanches.

Il avait la ferme intention de manger avant de se préparer pour une nuit inconfortable et dans des conditions précaires. Mais il eut le malheur -ou le bonheur, vous en jugerez- de se laisser aller un instant contre le tronc du chêne pour délier un moment ses muscles tendus et fatigués par une longue marche.

Vous savez sans doute que d'étranges événements surviennent lorsque vous vous assoupissez à un croisement, la tête pleine de légendes, dans la nuit du solstice d'hiver. Roderich, pour sa part, l'ignorait.

oOo

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un grand bruit et un grand choc qui ébranla le tronc du chêne qui servait d'oreiller au vagabond. Roderich, de nature assez anxieuse pour ne pas dire peureuse, bondit sur ses pieds prêt à assommer le moindre être responsable de ce vacarme avec sa lanterne froide. Il ne vit rien face à lui. Il se retourna et fit le tour de l'arbre, pour découvrir la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vue, et probablement que quiconque ait jamais vue. A la lumière de la lune, pleine ce soir-là, il vit : c'était une belle silhouette svelte, élancée, musclée, un port altier et fier, et une telle clarté. On aurait dit une étoile décrochée du ciel. Des mèches blanches comme neige, des yeux de rubis comme ces corps célestes en refroidissement qui ornent toujours la voûte du ciel. Une peau de neige, protégée de la vue par un pourpoint d'argent et un pantalon blanc ajusté, sous des bottes de cuir souple et doublée de fourrure. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Roderich, ce fut, petit un : le poing ensanglanté fiché dans le tronc de chêne, petit deux : les oreilles de la créature. Pointues.

Il resta concentré, bouche bée, sur ces dernières alors que la créature récupérait sa main et vérifiait le bon fonctionnement de ses articulations. Le chêne s'ornait alors d'une marque argentée, comme si le poing avait été imprimé dans l'écorce au vif-argent. Enfin la créature posa ses yeux de feu sur Roderich et aurait pâli si cela lui avait été possible.

« Je rêve encore. »

« Vous pouvez me voir, Mortel ? » s'étonna la créature, effarée.

« Lutin ? Elfe ? Gnome ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« Non, non, non ! » cette fois, la créature semblait offusquée. « Une fée, je suis une fée. On parle pas la même langue. Un prince fée, d'ailleurs, un peu de respect et pas de conclusions hâtives. »

« Une fée. Mais oui. Une fée me fait un exposé linguistique. Tout ça n'a aucun sens. »

Roderich se frappa la joue plus fort qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable et se massa ensuite la mâchoire. La fée, le _prince_ fée puisque tel était son rang, n'avait pas disparu. Il n'hallucinait pas. Même pour lui, mordu de folklore et de mythes, c'était improbable de rencontrer un objet de légende.

« Vous n'êtes pas censé me voir, mais vous le pouvez. _Ça_ c'est insensé. »

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment ça se fait aussi. »

« Je m'appelle Gilbert, prince héritier de la famille Beilschmidt. »

Il lui tendit une main blanche et longue, apparemment habituée au maniement de l'épée et d'outils lourds. Roderich la serra de ses doigts d'érudit, tâchés d'encre et rêches comme le papier qu'il manipulait à longueur de journée. Roderich leva les yeux vers le visage fin et plus beau que toutes les œuvres d'art qu'il avait jamais vues. Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de magique dans cette beauté, quelque chose qui laissait coi et émerveillé.

« Et... Vous êtes beaucoup par ici ? »

« Par ici ? » rit Gilbert -c'était un son surprenant de la part d'une créature d'apparence si noble, c'était plus dur et guttural, et cela rendait bien le côté guerrier et brutal du peuple féerique que Roderich, cependant, n'avait pas encore envisagé. « Mais oui. Nous vivons dans tous les bois qui peuplent ces contrées. Les Mortels ne sont pas censés nous voir, mais nous sommes légions. »

« Pourquoi moi, je peux ? »

Gilbert réfléchit un instant.

« C'est la nuit du solstice d'hiver. Ç'a toujours été une nuit où tout devient possible. »

Le visage de cristal s'assombrit soudain, et les lèvres de marbre laissèrent échapper un mot bref qui avait tout l'air d'un juron dans le langage féerique.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« C'est la nuit du solstice d'hiver. » soupira la fée. « Il y a une cérémonie à laquelle je me dois d'assister, et je crains de ne pas pouvoir m'y rendre avec tous mes attributs honorifiques. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Roderich, soudain terriblement effrayé.

« On m'a volé mon épée. » répondit la fée en s'asseyant sur les racines enneigées du chêne avec un soupir.

« Pourquoi ferait-on ça ? »

« C'est une fée solaire qui me l'a prise. »

« Ça ne m'avance pas. »

Roderich avait honte de constater à quel point il était ignorant du monde des fées, de leurs coutumes et de leur histoire, et bien plus encore maintenant qu'il en rencontrait une. C'était une chose de connaître des dizaines de contes pour enfants et d'épopées qui impliquaient, à un moment ou l'autre, une intervention du peuple féerique, mais personne n'avait jamais écrit ou dit quoi que ce soit sur le mode de vie de cette civilisation. A croire que les dragons amateurs d'or, les nains tailleurs de pierre, les gobelins malfaisants et autres elfes sages étaient des peuples privilégiés, tandis que les fées avaient été les grandes oubliées des traités et bestiaires tirés par les cheveux que Roderich avait pourtant à maintes reprises put observer dans les différentes bibliothèques qu'il avait consultées au cours de ses voyages et errances.

Gilbert roula des yeux et claqua des doigts. Une flammèche apparut à l'extrémité de son index et il rassembla quelques brindilles pour leur transmettre le feu et obtenir un peu de chaleur. Roderich ne laissa pas une miette de l'opération échapper à son attention, fasciné qu'il était. C'était décidé, il écrirait un traité sur les fées, lui-même. Voilà qui lui apporterait renommée et de quoi changer ses bottes peu étanches. Hors de question qu'il laisse Gilbert s'éloigner d'un mètre de lui.

« Je vous préviens, si je vous dis tout et que vous parlez aux Mortels, vous serez exécuté en plein récit par le premier Chevalier fée qui passera par là. »

Roderich avala sa salive de travers et l'envie d'écrire un traité lui passa soudainement. Devant sa quinte de toux, le prince héritier de la famille Beilschmidt, décidément espiègle, se mit à rire.

« Il y a différents types de fées. » expliqua-t-il une fois de nouveau sérieux.

En vérité, Gilbert commençait à avoir sa petite idée sur la façon dont il retournerait à son avantage cette fortuite rencontre d'un Mortel, mais nous verrons plus loin ce qu'il en sera.

« Il y a les fils et filles de la Lune, comme moi, les fées du soir. Et il y a les fées de l'aube, enfants du soleil. On ne s'entend pas beaucoup. En fait, nos ethnies sont en rivalité depuis des millénaires, bien que pour la survie de notre peuple nous ayons décidé d'unir nos forces. Les différentes familles, dont la mienne, sont issues des deux ethnies et gouvernent à tour de rôle. Le roi actuel est un Kirkland, une fée solaire. Dans la nuit du solstice d'hiver, nous nous réunissons pour lui renouveler notre allégeance et réaffirmer que nous sommes prêts à œuvrer ensemble pour la survie du peuple féerique, et contre ses ennemis. Les humains ne nous dérangent pas trop, ils sont bien trop occupés à s'entre-tuer pour remarquer les traces ténues de notre existence. Les nains aussi nous laissent tranquilles, ils forgent leurs armes et sertissent leurs bijoux. Les Gobelins par contre... C'est une haine ancestrale. Les deux ethnies féeriques parviennent à s'entendre en ce qui concerne l'anéantissement gobelin. En dehors de ces réunions politiques, toutes les espiègleries sont permises et tous les coups bas sont hautement appréciés. On ne peut plus changer un peuple plusieurs fois millénaire. » conclut Gilbert avec une certaine résignation et un haussement d'épaules.

« Et vous pouvez utiliser la magie ? »

Un sourire narquois. Il lui parlait politique et il rétorquait magie. C'était donc là tout ce qui intéressait l'humain ?

« A vous de juger. » répondit le prince fée, énigmatique.

Il se mit à marcher à pas lents dans la neige, s'enfonçant plus avant dans la forêt en empruntant un chemin que Roderich n'avait pas jusqu'alors remarqué. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, l'érudit se prit à le suivre -chers lecteurs, si un jour vous deviez vous retrouver dans une forêt avec une créature de légende, soyez donc plus prudents que cela. Si Roderich avait pu voir le sourire de Gilbert s'élargir ! Il avait atteint son but, par une petite manipulation il était vrai. Le vagabond était bien trop avide d'en découvrir davantage sur le peuple féerique, et ses yeux ne furent pas déçus. Les fées avaient des chemins connus d'elles seules à travers la forêt, comme celui sur lequel le prince venait d'emmener Roderich. Les allées n'étaient pas larges, permettaient à peine le passage à une personne entre deux rangées d'arbres dépourvus de feuilles. Mais des globes de lumière douce et dorée flottaient dans les airs pour éclairer le chemin et éviter aux voyageurs d'être trompés par les ténèbres de la nuit.

« Où allons-nous ? » finit-il par demander, au bout d'une bonne minute de marche dans le silence.

« Retrouver mon épée, si vous le voulez bien. »

« Pourquoi est-ce si important ? »

« Vous en posez beaucoup, des questions... » soupira Gilbert.

Roderich aurait bien répliqué que c'était son métier, d'interroger le savoir, et surtout d'en obtenir des réponses. Mais, justement, il les voulait, ces réponses : aussi décida-t-il de ne pas mettre sa meilleure source de mauvaise composition à son égard.

Ils suivirent le chemin étroit à travers la forêt sans échanger un mot de plus. Leur marche n'était rythmée que par les craquements de la neige sous leurs pas, et pour tout dire, Roderich se souciait fort peu du silence tant il découvrait de choses nouvelles sur son passage, des éléments du paysage invisibles aux yeux mortels, mais qui lui étaient révélés en même temps que le monde féerique. Ainsi, les larges troncs des vieux tilleuls et pins étaient percés de baies, portes ou fenêtres, qui laissaient percevoir la lumière d'un foyer chaleureux. Dans l'un d'eux, Roderich crut entrevoir des enfants aux oreilles légèrement pointues appliqués à prendre leur souper, pendant qu'un de leurs parents s'affairait en cuisine. Dans un autre, il vit une fée pratiquer la magie et faire jaillir, en quelques gerbes d'étincelles colorées, des roses de Noël pour garnir son intérieur.

Tout à son admiration, il crut bien avoir perdu Gilbert plus d'une fois. Le prince progressait dans la forêt à vive allure, déterminé qu'il était à atteindre la fée voleuse, à récupérer son bien, et avec un peu plus de chance encore, à arriver à l'heure à la cérémonie du solstice d'hiver à laquelle il était tenu d'assister. Et, puisque pour mener ces plans à bien, il avait besoin du Mortel, il daigna parfois ralentir et attendre qu'il sorte de son ébahissement. Lui, familier avec toute cette magie ambiante, cette atmosphère si particulière, y prêtait à peine attention. Roderich le devinait, et trouvait cela si triste, et pourtant : la magie du quotidien, aussi ordinaire fût-elle, nous devient bien souvent trop vite familière au point qu'elle en est invisible à nos yeux. Gilbert comprenait à peine ce qu'il y avait de si inhabituel dans son environnement pour qu'une personne qui y était étrangère y trouve de quoi s'émerveiller de la sorte -bouche bée, yeux écarquillés, rêveries plein la tête.

Ils finirent par atteindre un épicéa hors normes. S'il était habité, à la manière des autres arbres qu'ils avaient vus en chemin, Roderich n'en sut rien à première vue : les branches basses l'empêchaient de discerner le large tronc d'écorce foncée. Il était assez impressionné par les dimensions de l'arbre, au contraire de Gilbert qui, sans ménagement, se mit à écarter les branchages pour atteindre une porte découpée dans le tronc. Il pensa à frapper mais suspendit son geste, laissant retomber son poing à son côté avant de se tourner vers Roderich.

« En fait c'est vous qui allez frapper. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera gentiment de me rendre mon bien si je prends seulement la peine de frapper à sa porte. »

« Ah... Ah c'est la demeure de celle qui vous a dérobé votre épée ? »

« En l'occurrence, vous, vous êtes une flèche. » railla Gilbert.

Roderich grogna pour toute réponse au sarcasme de la fée, qui profita de son énervement passager pour le pousser contre la porte. Le bruit du corps qui percuta le tronc d'arbre ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de la fée propriétaire des lieux, et avant que Roderich ait pu s'indigner, Gilbert avait disparu dans un bosquet voisin, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sous les yeux médusés de l'érudit.

D'autres émerveillements attendaient Roderich, qui posa les yeux sur une fée aux longues et lourdes mèches brunes, aux yeux verts et à la peau hâlée. Une silhouette élancée, des traits fins, un regard déterminé quoiqu'intrigué par l'identité du visiteur, qu'elle n'attendait visiblement pas.

« ... Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir ! » répéta Roderich précipitamment.

Il n'avait pas de plan, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là, il n'avait même aucune idée du degré de réalité de tout ce qui lui arrivait ce soir et il se retrouvait devant la porte d'une inconnue aussi perplexe que lui. Quelle raison avait-il d'être calme ?!

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda la fée avec suspicion -et elle, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'être.

« Euh... Hé bien, je m'appelle Roderich. Hum... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ça doit être les effluves de champignons dans les bois, je... J'ai des hallucinations ? Je vois des fées. »

Elle le regarda, médusée.

« Mais si vous êtes réelle, je ne vous veux aucun mal, soyez-en certaine ! Je ne suis qu'un humble érudit, toujours prêt à tirer profit de la situation pour améliorer le savoir des Humains. Je pense écrire un livre sur les us et coutumes du peuple féerique, et j'aurais besoin... »

Elle le coupa, tout à coup plus encline à le laisser entrer.

« Un érudit ? Entrez, entrez ! Je suis moi-même ce qu'on qualifie d'une savante, vous allez pouvoir répondre à toutes mes questions sur votre peuple. Entrez ! » répéta-t-elle.

Roderich jeta un œil à Gilbert, tapi dans un buisson. La créature du soir fit un petit geste de la main qui se voulait une exhortation à suivre la fée et à entrer dans sa demeure. Roderich soupira et jugea qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Elle le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil de bois tressé et le pressa de questions diverses qui désarçonnèrent un peu le pauvre érudit. Comment fonctionnait la société des hommes ? A quoi servaient les moines ? Comment s'en sortaient-ils tous sans magie ? Alors qu'il répondait tant bien que mal, Roderich jetait des regards furtifs un peu partout dans le logis confortable. Et, enfin, ses yeux tombèrent sur ce qu'ils cherchaient : une lame brillante et froide comme l'argent, la poignée ouvragée et sertie d'une pierre d'un rouge profond. Il toussota.

« Oh, vous voulez du thé peut-être ? Vous avez dû errer longtemps dans le froid. Ne bougez pas, je reviens ! »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds avec élégance et empressement, puis partit s'affairer à quelques mètres de là pour lui préparer un thé. D'un doigt, elle fit jaillir une flamme sur laquelle une théière eut tôt fait de bouillir, de son autre main elle sélectionna des herbes et plantes diverses dans des pots de terre cuite, disposa les feuilles de thé, quelques boutons de rose, des écorces d'orange et des éclats de gingembre dans une tasse.

Pendant ce temps, le Mortel ne perdit pas de temps. Avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, et profitant du fait que la fée ne s'attendait probablement à aucune mesquinerie de sa part, toute excitée qu'elle était par le savoir qu'il détenait et allait lui transmettre, il marcha sans bruit vers le coffre de bois ambré qui trônait dans un coin et sur lequel reposait la lame subtilisée à Gilbert. Il s'en saisit par la poignée, et très imprudemment effleura la lame de la paume de sa main. L'arme laissa une estafilade rouge sur la peau de neige et il se maudit intérieurement tout en refrénant ses exclamations de douleur : c'était une plaie fine et peu profonde, mais ça picotait sacrément fort, et Roderich n'était pour ainsi dire pas du tout habitué à la douleur physique. Toutefois, l'urgence étant parfois mère de miracles, il ravala sa douilletterie et courut vers la sortie de la maisonnette forestière et la quitta en claquant la porte, ce qui fit sursauter la maîtresse des lieux et lui fit réaliser qu'elle avait été trompée. Si elle envisagea immédiatement que l'inconnu lui avait dérobé quelque chose, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre qu'il était venu sur l'initiative de Gilbert Beilschmidt et avait récupéré le bien qu'elle avait elle-même volé. De rage, elle fit exploser sa théière.

oOo

Pour être tout à fait honnête, et c'est rarement le cas des fées, Gilbert ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que l'humain réussisse à récupérer son épée. Il prévoyait plutôt de l'utiliser comme diversion, voire, le cas échéant, comme monnaie d'échange. Aussi fut-il très admiratif et se sentit-il terriblement coupable quand il vit Roderich sortir de la maison toute lame dehors et avec empressement. Gilbert quitta sa cachette, bouche bée, mais fut entraîné au loin par le savant qui tenait à s'éloigner le plus possible des foudres de son hôte bafouée.

Il courut en agrippant le poignet de Gilbert et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il eut jugé être suffisamment loin de la fée du matin, et suffisamment près de l'arrêt cardiaque -car il était peu endurant, faut-il le préciser. Gilbert, pas du tout affecté par la course, le regarda alors très sérieusement.

« Vous avez plus de ressources qu'il n'y parait. »

« Ouais... Je vais... Prendre ça comme un compliment. » répondit Roderich, encore à bout de souffle.

D'une main, il se tenait les côtes, de l'autre, il enserrait encore fermement la garde de l'épée, le rubis qui l'ornait lui entaillait presque la peau à son tour. Il la tendit toutefois à Gilbert, qui s'en saisit et la soupesa comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été déséquilibrée de son périple chez sa rivale. Elle était toujours aussi parfaite. Il bredouilla des remerciements et des excuses pour avoir utilisé ainsi l'humain, sans aucune vergogne. Roderich l'écoutait à peine, tout ébranlé qu'il était par cette nuit décidément hors du commun. Il ne comprit donc pas pourquoi la main de Gilbert entra dans son champ de vision, ouverte, portant un anneau d'argent dans la paume.

« Prenez ceci en gage de ma reconnaissance. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un simple bijou, j'en ai peur. Espériez-vous un artefact magique ? Hélas je ne peux vous en laisser aucun. Prenez-le. »

« Mais... »

« Vous pourrez soit le garder et serez à jamais respecté par les fées du soir, soit le vendre et vous aurez son pesant d'or. Il est à vous. »

Il le passa au doigt de Roderich.

« Encore merci, Roderich. » dit-il à nouveau. « Ça m'ennuie de devoir vous laisser si vite après un si grand service que vous m'avez rendu. Mais je suis déjà en retard à la cérémonie, il me faut me hâter. Vous retrouverez votre chemin jusqu'au vieux chêne, au croisement ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui, mais... »

 _Et si je vous accompagnais ?_ voulait-il ajouter, mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

« Bien. Adieu, Roderich. »

Il déposa un baiser léger sur son front, à peine un effleurement, comme une bénédiction qui le marquerait à vie, puis sous les yeux incrédules de Roderich, il disparut dans l'air froid et l'obscurité épaisse de la nuit.

Le vague à l'âme, mais un peu inquiet à l'idée que la fée qu'il avait volée ne le rattrape, il suivit les chemins de lumière jusqu'à retrouver le vieil arbre qui avait été le gardien de son sommeil. Une petite voix aventureuse au fond de son crâne lui avait soufflé d'explorer d'autres recoins du monde des fées, d'essayer de trouver la cour du Roi des fées et de s'introduire à la cérémonie, mais la part pragmatique de son âme lui dicta de retourner sur ses pas et de récupérer son bardas.

Hélas, sur les rêveurs les pragmatiques toujours ont l'avantage.

Roderich, transi de froid et las, s'assit à nouveau contre le tronc du vieil arbre et regarda la neige tomber en ressassant tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

oOo

Vous connaissez sans doute la drôle de sensation de malaise que laisse un rêve trop réel au réveil. Le songe de Roderich n'était ni réaliste ni vraisemblable, mais lui sembla si vrai lorsqu'il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, qu'il se mit aussitôt à chercher les preuves de ses aventures, qui le conforteraient dans l'idée que, oui, tout cela était bel et bien arrivé pendant la nuit. Mais sa coupure avait disparu -peut-être Gilbert l'avait-il guérie en don d'adieu ? Dans le tronc de l'arbre, on ne distinguait plus la trace du poing de la fée -mais c'était peut-être seulement parce qu'il avait perdu la capacité de percevoir les manifestations féeriques. Autour de lui, la neige était intacte, aucune trace de pas d'aucune sorte si ce n'étaient les siennes, en provenance de la route. Alors ce n'était que ça, une rêverie, un songe ? D'effroi, il porta une main à son front, croyant devenir fou.

Alors seulement il remarqua qu'un anneau d'argent paraît son majeur.

* * *

F I N

* * *

Notes

 _Songe d'une nuit d'été_ ou _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ est une pièce de William Shakespeare alias mon bébé.

Virgile est un poète latin du premier siècle ACN (vous savez, celui qui a écrit l' _Enéide_ )... Je traduis vingt vers de ses _Géorgiques_ par semaine, il m'est du coup revenu en tête quand je cherchais un auteur à mentionner.

Y a aussi une allusion à Mulan parce que je n'ai aucun self control.

Pour la petite histoire l'idée floue d'un Gilbert "fils de la lune" traînait dans mes carnets depuis des années. Le 1er octobre dans la nuit j'ai enfin trouvé quoi en faire. J'étais en pleine lecture de The Hobbit du coup le style a peut-être été influencé (bien que je sois restée beaucoup plus brève que Tolkien !)

Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)

A bientôt,

Niniel.


End file.
